This invention relates to a method of correcting the flux midpoint in flux-controlled alternating current systems, the method comprising the steps of determining a stator flux estimate and determining the magnitude of stator current.
In control of alternating current machines it is known to use a stator flux estimate representing the electric state of the machine. A flux-controlled system of this kind is for example an inverter which is based on direct control of the torque and in which the control of the drive is based on continuous estimation of the stator flux. The stator flux estimate is usually determined by integrating the stator voltage vector from which the resistive losses caused by the stator current have been subtracted according to equation (1)
xcexa8s,est=∫(usxe2x88x92rs,estis)dtxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
Equation (1) is illustrated in a stator coordinate system in which the stator voltage vector us and stator current vector is are combined vector variables representing the voltages and currents of all the system phases, and thus the stator flux estimate xcexa8s,est is also a vector variable. In practice the parameters of equation (1) contain errors. Integration cannot be performed completely without errors, either, and consequently the stator flux estimate will also be erroneous. Since the voltages and currents of alternating current systems alternate sinusoidally, the vertex of the vectors calculated on the basis of the corresponding variables draws an origin-centred circle. Thus the flux determined on the basis of voltages and currents is described by an origin-centred circle.
The calculated stator flux does not, however, remain origin-centred due to the above-mentioned error factors. In practice, the flux controlling systems correct the calculated flux so that it is origin-centred, and thus the real flux of the motor will be erroneous. Consequently, the stator flux estimate xcexa8s,est has to be corrected by different methods before it can be utilized for the actual control.
The variable corresponding to the flux can also be determined for other alternating current systems, e.g. for an electric network, in which case the power to be fed into the electric network can be controlled by the same principles as the alternating current machine. In control of the power to be fed into the network it is also important to obtain a realistic estimate for the flux value corresponding to the network voltage.
In flux-controlled motors eccentricity of the flux is usually corrected by means of a current model drawn up for the machine, in which the stator current vector determined on the basis of the alternating currents of the machine serves as the feedback variable. In synchronous machines the measured magnetization current can also be used as the feedback variable. The current model includes all inductance and resistance parameters of the machine and any reduction coefficients, whose accuracy determines the accuracy of the flux estimate obtained from the current model. In practice the current model is always erroneous because of inaccurate machine parameters.
The current vector and motor model are used for calculating the stator flux of the machine, which is not, however, necessarily used as the basis of machine control in flux-controlled apparatuses because if the inductance parameters of the motor model are erroneous, they will cause errors in angle and magnitude in the stator flux estimate. The calculated estimate can, however, be used for keeping the stator flux vector origin-centred, although it will contain other errors. Thus the static torque error cannot be eliminated by using the current model. In flux control the machine is controlled directly by means of the stator voltage integral and measured current vector, and thus the current model drawn up for the machine is unnecessary. However, the current model is used for improving the accuracy of the motor control.
Eccentricity of the stator flux can be noticed indirectly by observing the phase currents of the stator. The eccentricity of the flux causes direct current components in the stator phase currents. These DC components distort the waveforms of the phase currents, and thus it can be concluded from the waveforms that the stator flux has become eccentric. The fact that the stator flux has become distorted can be concluded for example by observing the zero crossing times or amplitude differences of the phase currents.
The object of this invention is to provide a method which eliminates the above-mentioned drawbacks and allows to correct the flux midpoint in flux-controlled alternating current systems in a more reliable manner and by a simpler method. This object is achieved with the method of the invention which is characterized in that the method also comprises the steps of
forming the scalar product between the stator flux estimate and the stator current in order to obtain a reference variable,
low-pass filtering the reference variable in order to obtain a low-frequency component of the reference variable,
subtracting the low-frequency component from the reference variable in order to obtain a difference variable,
determining correction term components of the stator flux estimate by multiplying the difference variable by the components of the stator flux and correction coefficient, and
forming a stator flux with a corrected midpoint on the basis of the components of the stator flux estimate and correction term components.
The method of the invention is based on the idea that any eccentricity in the stator flux is corrected by means of the scalar product between the stator flux estimate and the stator current and by means of the components of the stator flux estimate.
An advantage of the method of the invention is the high reliability and great accuracy with which the stator flux describes the real stator flux. Furthermore, the method is simple and can be widely applied to correcting the midpoint of alternating current systems, such as rotating field machines and electric networks.
When the method is used in connection with rotating field machines, such as an induction motor, excluding a standing machine and the lowest frequencies, only the stator resistance of the motor parameters needs to be known or measured, whereas in prior art methods of correcting the midpoint inductance parameters of the machine have to be estimated in addition to the resistance. The method of the invention is suitable for use in all rotating field machines regardless of their degree of saturation.
The flux correction method according to the invention allows to make the best use of the direct flux control method. When the correction method of the invention is used, a rotating field machine can, for the first time, be controlled in a wide range of rotation speeds almost without any information on motor parameters. Thanks to the method flux-controlled apparatuses also achieve an excellent dynamic capacity even without any feedback information on the rotation speed of the feedback motor.